


Child's Play

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Child's Play [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-01
Updated: 1998-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus accidently drinks a potion intended for Hercules. . .with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Caveat: This story originated as a joke fic I was writing for a friend. On a whim, I posted it to the old IML (Iolausian Mailing List) and it took on a life of its own and became a series. Due to its original intent, this first story features OCs my friend and I had originally created for an RP project and later adopted for our net personae. They do not appear in the rest of the series.

The two figures appeared at the edge of the large camp. Creeping up beside one of the tents, they stole a peek at the two figures sitting at a table near the firepit. The man and woman were having an animated discussion and were totally unaware of the two intruders.

"I still don't get how this stuff is supposed to help us get rid of Hercules," Strife muttered, looking at the vial of black liquid in Discord's hand.

"Don't worry about it, Dummy. Just do your job!" She could tell a question was coming and rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right! For the hundredth time, Ares got this potion from the Fates. We slip it into Herc's drink over there. Today's the third anniversary of his family's death. This stuff will wipe out his memories of the last three years. It'll be like that first day; he'll go off to destroy Hera's temples and walk right into our trap. Now _go_!" She gave him a shove.

He disappeared and a few moments later she heard strange noises coming from the opposite side of the camp. She smiled as she watched Hercules and the woman with him go to investigate.

They never saw her sneak in and pour the ebony liquid into his cup. She then returned to her hiding place to watch. Strife popped in beside her and they waited for the plan to unfold.

* * *

Hercules and Sage headed back to the table, having found no source for the strange sounds which had disappeared as fast as they'd come.

"That was weird," the redhead mused as she flopped back into her chair. "Anyway, as I was saying. . . ."

"So, _there_ you are!"

They turned around to see Iolaus coming into camp carrying three dead rabbits.

"That's all right. You two just sit there loafing while I spend the _whole_ morning trying to catch your dinner," he announced, dramatically. He even managed to stagger under the 'weight' of his load of game. "That's fine. Just as long as _your_ day hasn't been spoiled."

"Iolaus. You've been gone twenty minutes." Hercules couldn't help smiling at his incorrigible friend. "Would the _Mighty Hunter_ accept this cup of ale as a small token of our gratitude?"

Iolaus cocked his head. "It's a start." He seemed to have recovered completely as he stepped forward and quickly downed the cup of mead.

* * *

In the bushes, two gods stood, eyes wide, mouths agape, watching in shocked silence as the hunter drank the ale.

Strife's naturally pale face became even paler and he squeezed his eyes shut in an expression of agony.

"Oh, man. Uncle Ares is gonna go ballistic!" he moaned. Then his voice became shrill, filled with panic. "We're dead. He is gonna kill us! And he'll make sure we go somewhere worse than Tartarus. I _cannot_ believe that stupid mortal drank the potion!"

"Shut up, Strife. This could be fun."

" _Fun_?! Are you _insane_?!" Strife began to shake. He began to look around frantically. "We gotta get outta here."

Discord let out a disgusted sigh and grabbed his arm, shaking him.

"Calm down, Idiot! Don't you realize. . ." She turned back toward the camp. "Hercules' little pal just drank a potion designed for a demigod. I can't wait to see what effect it'll have on a _mortal_."

She laughed wickedly. Strife joined in although he really didn't know why.

* * *

"Hey, Herc! What kind of ale was that?" Iolaus asked, wiping his mouth on his arm. He handed the mug back to Hercules, adding, "Tastes like rancid dog meat!"

"Thanks for that lovely image, Iolaus!" Sage commented dryly, dumping the ale she was about to drink.

"It's the same ale we had last night. And it tasted fine a few minutes ago."

"Maybe it tasted fine _then_ , but it's horrible _now_! I need some water!"

They watched as he walked to the water bag, then returned to their discussion.

"But how would the water get into the house? And how would we keep it from flooding the whole place?" Hercules asked, then thought of something else. "What's a toilet?"

Sage smiled, shaking her head. She had to look away for a second to keep from laughing. She started to respond, but a puzzled look crossed her face as she quickly looked back toward the water bag. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Hercules was waiting patiently for her to answer his question. He was surprised by her double take, but didn't think much of it until it was obvious that she was struck speechless. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned to see what was wrong. His jaw dropped even further than Sage's.

There, sitting on the ground surrounded by a pile of now too-big clothing was a little blond haired boy. He looked to be no older than three; if that.

"Iolaus?" Hercules finally managed to utter that one word.

At the mention of his name, the little waif looked up at them for the first time. His blue eyes widened then began to fill with tears. His bottom lip began to quiver and he began looking around him.

"Mama?" came the tiny plea. Then came the sobs, followed by a louder wail. "Mama!"

The fact that this child had moments ago been a grown man was quickly forgotten as Hercules' parental nature took over. He quickly made his way to the sobbing toddler, stopping long enough to grab a blanket from the clothesline. He wrapped the trembling boy in the blanket and pulled him into his arms.

"There. There. Everything's all right." he cooed softly. "No one's going to hurt you."

He stood, placing the golden head against his shoulder, and began rocking him in his arms. The whole time he was murmuring soothing words and patting his back.

The sobs gradually ceased and he smiled as the small body went limp in his arms. The smile dimmed as he remembered holding his own children in the same manner. He wished he could hold Aeson, Clonus, and Ileya once more; the way he was now holding this child who had previously been his best friend.

"You're thinking of your kids aren't you?"

Hercules started at Sage's soft spoken question. He hadn't realized that she'd risen and walked over to him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of how I used to hold them. . ." He shook himself from his reflections. "Anyway, we have to figure out what happened to Iolaus and how to change him back."

"Well, it had to be a god. Ares or Hera, maybe. But why would they want to turn him into a child? Seems a bit tame for them. Who else?"

"I don't know. Hermes likes to play practical jokes, but it doesn't feel like his work either. He usually makes himself known so he can get the credit."

Hercules was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had placed his cheek against the golden curls and had begun rocking again. He had done it so often with his own children that it didn't register until he saw the amusement on Sage's face.

"Don't you think you should put him to bed?" she asked, smiling at his sheepish grin.

Hercules carried the sleeping child to the tent that he and Iolaus had been sharing. He placed him gently on the bed and pulled the blankets up, tucking him in. He smiled sadly at the placid features, remembering once more the innocent faces of his own children. Brushing a stray golden ringlet from Iolaus' forehead, he rose and headed back outside.

As much as he wanted his friend back, he couldn't help thinking that it'd be nice having a youngster around again. He remembered how relaxed he always was at home playing with his children.

* * *

"Hey!"

"There he goes!!"

"He's coming your way! Grab him!!"

Thud.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

Hercules disentangled himself from Sage and propped himself up on his arms. He looked at the piece of fabric that now lay on the ground beside him.

"I don't remember ever having this much trouble getting a diaper on a child before!"

Sage pushed her hair out of her face.

"Tell me about it. So where'd the little--"

A small giggle drew their attention to a tall oak a few feet away, at the edge of the camp. Looking back at them was a pair of big blue eyes. A mop of unruly golden curls framed the beautiful face.

Hercules smiled wearily at the laughing boy.

"Iolaus. Why don't you come see the nice 'present' Aunt Sage and I have made for you?"

Sage turned back to him and asked quietly, " _Present_?!"

Hercules just shrugged at her. Then, turning back to Iolaus, he realized the boy wasn't going to move from the tree. He picked up the diaper and rose slowly to his feet. He had taken no more than a step when the youngster let out a squeal of delight and ran into the brush. It was obvious the toddler Iolaus enjoyed games as much as the adult hunter did.

Hercules breathed a long-suffering sigh. He looked down at Sage, who just shook her head, and headed into the brush after the naked, giggling child.

* * *

"Iolaus! Uncle Herc is _really_ tired of this game!"

Sage sat a moment longer listening as Hercules' voice faded in the distance. She shook her head and rose to her feet. Dusting herself off, she looked around the camp. The wash that had been hanging on the line was now on the ground, chairs were scattered, and one table knocked over.

"No wonder I never wanted kids!" she muttered as she started to pick up some of the silk sheets. She dropped them again as a voice rang out behind her.

"Sage! What the....?"

Sage winced and turned around slowly, hoping desperately that she'd imagined the question.

Her hopes were quickly extinguished as she came face to face with her sister.

* * *

Gem was glad to see the camp come in view. She and Kiri had been gone for the better part of two days.

Kiri had wanted to go to a nearby village and visit the marketplace. She had thought, correctly, that she would be able to pick up some herbs not found near camp. As it turned out, she now had a small basket, also from the marketplace, full of herbs of all varieties.

Gem had been less than thrilled about the prospect of being trampled by a mob of buyers and sellers. Unfortunately, she didn't like the idea of Kiri going off on her own, either, and Sage was too busy trying, yet again, to change history for 'the better'.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be stuck here I'd at least like a decent bathroom!"

So she'd decided to stop arguing and go with Kiri. Of course, if the guys showed up and she missed having any time with Iolaus. . .she would personally build the toilet so she could flush her twin down it!

Surprisingly, she'd actually enjoyed herself and had even picked up a gift for Iolaus. She smiled as she squeezed the package she carried: a pale blue sleeveless vest; to bring out the blue in his eyes.

The smile faded as she and Kiri entered the camp. They surveyed the mess around them, bewildered. Gem looked at her cousin, who could only shrug. Then she caught sight of her sister.

* * *

"Hi, Gem. How was the trip?" Sage asked brightly, trying to sound nonchalant. Her sister's eyes narrowed suspiciously, so she tried another course. "So, Kiri. Looks like you got a good supply of–"

"Sage, what happened to the camp?" Gem cut in, impatiently.

"Oh! That?" She looked around as if seeing the mess for the first time. "Just a little mishap. We–" Sage wished she could've eaten the word.

"We?" Gem scanned the scene, her eyes locking on a familiar purple vest laying on one of the tables. She smiled, the mess momentarily forgotten. "Iolaus and Hercules are here?"

' _Here we go_.' Sage cringed inwardly. "Yeah. They got here late last night."

"Well that explains the mess." Kiri placed her basket on the table next to Iolaus' vest. "I take it you two were having one of your usual 'competitions'? Acting like three year-olds again?"

Sage seemed to be having a coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" Gem asked.

Sage just nodded, covering her mouth with one hand.

Kiri gave her a puzzled look, shook her head, and turned back to the table. Picking up Iolaus' vest, she studied it carefully and turned to Gem.

"Hey, Gem. You sure that vest you got Iolaus isn't going to be too small?"

Before Gem could comment they heard Sage mutter, "Not likely."

Any reply was quickly forgotten as their attention was caught by the sound of a child giggling. They turned to see Hercules just entering camp carrying what appeared to be a naked, laughing toddler under his arm.

Gem was surprised to see such a young child. The camp was miles from any villages. She glanced over at Sage and caught her trying to discreetly wave Hercules away.

Hercules was too busy concentrating on his squirming charge to notice. He didn't even realize that Gem and Kiri were standing there until he was almost upon them. From the look on Sage's face it was obvious that she hadn't informed her sister of the day's events.

Gem was trying to figure out what her sister was playing at. Sage had seemed nervous ever since they'd arrived back in camp. Now it seemed that, while she was gone, Sage and the others had taken up babysitting; this did not sound good. No wonder the camp was such a mess. Sage and Iolaus could act childish enough without any outside help. Speaking of Iolaus. . . where was he?

Oh well, she had to admit the boy was adorable. What she could see, anyway. He was wriggling around so much that it was hard to see anything except the golden locks. The boy finally settled down enough for her to catch a glimpse of the cherubic face and a flash of blue eyes. Eyes the same color as. . .

"SAGE!!"

"I didn't do it!"

"That's what you _always_ say."

"But this time it's true!"

"Yeah, right. Change him back. Now."

Sage looked to Hercules for help. Her sister was very calm about this. . .and that had her worried.

"She. . . didn't. . . do it, Gem. I was. . .there."

Hercules was having trouble holding on to his squirming charge. He'd almost dropped him and was now holding him upside down. Iolaus was giggling, obviously having the time of his life.

Gem was watching his struggles, amused despite herself.

"Don't you think you should at least put some clothes on the child?"

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" he asked her sarcastically, holding up the diaper he still clutched in his other hand. "I've never seen a child this age move so fast! And I thought he was full of energy as an _adult_!"

Suddenly Iolaus wriggled so hard that he couldn't hold on and the toddler fell. It happened so fast that nobody had time to move.

Hercules' heart lurched at the sound of the little body hitting the ground.

"Oh, gods. Iolaus, are you all right?"

He knelt quickly by the child who was sitting up, smiling and completely unharmed. Worry turned to irritation and the demigod instinctively lashed out verbally.

"Don't you EVER do anything like that again!" he said harshly, practically yelling. "Do you understand me?!"

Terrified blue eyes looked up at him from an ashen face. They quickly filled with tears which spilled out over his cheeks. His bottom lip began trembling rapidly.

Hercules' anger subsided and his heart ached at the sight. He reached out to comfort the boy and was horrified by the response he received.

Iolaus saw the large hand coming at him and instinctively covered his face.

"Be good, Daddy. Be good!" he whimpered between the sobs that wracked his whole body.

Hercules froze. He wanted nothing more than to take the weeping child in his arms and comfort him, but he was afraid he'd only frighten him again. The others also seemed rooted in place. He looked at Gem beseechingly.

Gem snapped out of her shock and knelt down by the boy.

"Iolaus?" she said softly.

Iolaus flinched, not lowering his hands from his face.

"Iolaus," she tried again, reaching out to gently lower his right arm. "This isn't your daddy. This is. . ." She looked at Hercules questioningly. He mouthed the word uncle. ". . .Uncle Hercules. He's not going to hurt you."

The son of Zeus was raging inside. What he would give to be able to hold his children in his arms once more. To revel in their unconditional love. The thought of a father taking the innocence of a child away and replacing it with fear made him furious.

The very idea of his dearest friend having suffered such treatment tore his soul.

Iolaus' sobs quieted but he still seemed nervous and unsure. Gem ran a hand through his hair soothingly, gesturing with her free hand for Hercules to hand her the diaper.

The demigod shook the dark thoughts away and handed the garment to her. Upon closer inspection it wasn't so much a 'diaper' as a brief. She didn't know who did the sewing, but she had no doubt it was Sage's design. The blue bunny was a nice touch.

Speaking softly and moving slowly, she was able to get the still shaken toddler to cooperate. As she was getting him swathed a thought occurred to her.

"Uncle Herc, why don't you see if Aunt Kiri has some candy left?"

Hercules gave her a quizzical look. She just smiled, nodding her head in her cousin's direction. Realization dawned on the demigod's face. He smiled back, rose, and went over to Kiri.

The blonde had already hurried to her tent and was returning with a small pouch. She opened it and pulled out a small chunk of baklava which she placed in his outstretched hand.

By the time he got back by Gem, she had already gotten Iolaus swaddled. He was standing now, sucking one tiny thumb while she wiped the dampness from his flushed cheeks.

Hercules knelt a couple feet away from the tot, holding out the gooey confection. Iolaus looked at him with bright, but tearless eyes which widened at the sight of the sweet.

"You want it, Iolaus? Here. Take it. I won't hurt you," the demigod prompted, smiling sweetly.

The tiny blonde toddled over and hesitantly took the candy from Hercules' hand. He finally removed the thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the honey coated treat. His blue eyes lit up and a big smile spread across his angelic face.

Hercules grinned back and opened his arms in invitation. Iolaus went to him without hesitation; transgression already forgiven. Hercules pulled him into a hug and picked him up in his arms as he rose to his feet.

He marveled at his friend's inherent forgiving nature and wondered how such a big heart could possibly be contained in such a small body.

He found himself enjoying having a child in his arms once more to nurture and protect.

' _But this isn't one of your children_ ,' his conscience warned. ' _This is Iolaus. Your partner. Your friend. NOT your son. This isn't right and you know it_.'

Hercules looked down at the child he held to his heart.

"Okay, my friend. It's time to get you back. But first we have to figure out how it happened."

In the shadows, two figures still watched.

* * *

"Okay, little Miss 'This-could-be-fun'. When does the FUN start?! Hmmmm?"

"Shut up, Strife. There's got to be something here we can use to our advantage." Discord turned from him disgustedly to observe the camp once again.

"Oh, sure! Well, Unk, Hercy-boy didn't get the potion like we'd planned. But don't worry; that little, mortal lap-dog of his drank it and turned into the cutest little blond moppet. Your beloved brother is now having a great time playing daddy!" The sarcasm in his voice turned to sheer terror. "We're gonna end up keeping Cronus company in Tartarus!"

"You sniveling, little. . ." She looked from Strife to the camp, an evil smile forming on her face. "Genius. Strife, you're an absolute genius."

The God of Mischief preened like a cat.

"I am? Of course I am."

"A genius with no intelligence whatsoever! Listen, Idiot." She grabbed him and made him look at Hercules who was holding the child protectively against his chest. "Herc's enjoying this second chance at fatherhood. Now if something were to happen to the little tyke. . .like, say, he was kidnapped. . .what do you think he would do to get his helpless little friend back safe and sound?"

Strife seemed to consider the question. After a moment realization dawned and he smiled wickedly.

"And," she continued, her voice laced with venom. "I want to see the look on my dear half-brother's face when I slit that little throat right in front of him."

Their maniacal laughter lingered in the air as they vanished.

* * *

Unaware that they were being observed, Hercules and the girls sat at a table and tried to figure out what had happened to the hunter.

Iolaus sat at the demigod's feet happily spinning an odd shaped rock that Kiri had found for him.

"I don't know how it could have happened. He was gone for twenty minutes, but he was fine when he got back. He talked to me and Sage then walked over to get a drink of. . . ." Hercules' eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "The ale."

"What?" Gem asked distractedly as she watched the tiny blonde chase his homemade top, which had spun under the other table. She turned her attention back to the son of Zeus. "What about the ale?"

"He came over and I handed him my ale. He complained that it tasted funny. . .but I was drinking it too. I don't know how that could be it."

"Wait a minute, Herc." Sage sat up straight in her chair. " Remember, we heard those noises and left the table? Someone could've slipped something in your cup."

"Which means it wasn't meant for Iolaus." The demigod did not feel relieved. "And if they were after me, you can bet they will be back when they realize I didn't drink it. And since I'm sure it's one of my relatives, they won't hesitate to use Iolaus against me."

"Which means we can't let him out of our sight til we find a way to reverse this." Kiri stated, matter-of-factly. "Which means constant supervision."

"I don't do babysitting," Gem informed them firmly. "I have no maternal tendencies. . . Iolaus! Don't touch that!. . .How am I supposed to take care of a three year-old?. . .Iolaus! Put that down!. . .So you'd better think of–" She stopped as she noticed their amused expressions. "Hey. I yell at him like that when he's an adult."

Hercules just smiled and shook his head. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Gem, you're right. We need someone who is maternal and I don't know anyone more maternal than my mother."

"Alcmene. Of course. You do realize that's a 2 day travel. . .on foot. . .with a three year old. Do you think you can handle him?"

He looked at the lithe brunette as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Well, I thought you'd come along and help me out, Gem."

"Listen, your mother is not really fond of Sage. . ."

"Whaddaya mean by that, sis?"

"Two words: garden, gopher."

"It was an accident. It could've happened to anyone. And I'm sure Jason's eyebrows have grown back by now!"

Hercules couldn't help laughing at the memory.

"It's been nice having Mother actually encouraging me to stay _single_ for a change." He saw the indignant look on the redhead's face and choked back another laugh. "Don't worry, Sage. There's no reason you can't come along. Mother doesn't hold grudges." ' _Very long_ ,' he added silently.

He realized his mistake instantly and looked quickly at Gem. He had just given her the perfect excuse not to come along and help with Iolaus.

If she had picked up on his thought she didn't let it show.

"All right. We'll come along and help babysit," she told him resignedly.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day and Jason was enjoying working in the garden with Alcmene. She was busy tending the flowers while he had been mending the small fence that bordered the flowerbeds.

They were not expecting company, so when he turned and found a small blond boy looking up at him with wide blue eyes he was naturally surprised.

"Well, hello there. Where'd you come from?"

"Jason? Who're you talking to?" Alcmene had risen to her feet and was looking at him curiously.

"We've got a visitor, Darling." He turned to her, smiling.

As Jason turned, he moved enough to allow Alcmene to see the child. Before she had a chance to comment, the child was rushing toward her and wrapping his tiny arms around her leg.

"Momma!! Momma!!"

She was so surprised she couldn't speak. She looked to Jason for some assistance, but before he could respond, however, Hercules appeared around the house followed by the girls.

"H-Hercules. What's going on? Did you bring this child here?" Alcmene gestured to the toddler still attached to her leg.

"Mother, that _child_ is. . .Iolaus," Hercules told her hesitantly.

"Iolaus?" Alcmene gave a disbelieving laugh. "Hercules, this can't be. . ." She stopped as she looked into the face of the child looking lovingly up at her. "Oh my. It is Iolaus."

Iolaus let go of her leg and stretched his arms up to her.

"Up, Momma! Up !"

Her heart practically melted at the sight. She'd always thought of Iolaus as a son and to have him here as a small child calling her 'Momma' was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She reached down and picked him up in her arms. She hugged him tightly as she made her way to a bench by one of the hedges.

Jason watched her sit and play with the boy, then he turned to his stepson.

"How'd this happen, Hercules?" Then he noticed the girls for the first time. "Oh. One of Sage's 'accidents'?"

The demigod didn't even have to turn around. He could hear her exasperated groan. He tried not to laugh as he explained quickly that it wasn't Sage's fault. . .for once. . .and that they were still trying to determine who actually did it.

"We're pretty sure it was meant for me. Which of course leads me to believe it was either Hera or Ares behind it. Since Iolaus got it by accident I'm leaning towards my brother and that idiot nephew of his."

Jason smiled at the description of Strife. It was obvious by looking at Hercules and the girls that traveling with a toddler had worn on their nerves. He looked back at the child who was giggling as Alcmene tickled his sides. Except for a few grass stains on his blue tunic and pants he seemed to have weathered the trip just fine.

Gem walked over to Alcmene.

"He remembers you." She smiled at Alcmene's confused expression. "He always said you were like a mother to him. He loves you so much, it seems to have remained with him even if he doesn't understand it."

"Where'd you find the clothes?" Alcmene's voice broke slightly as she quickly changed the subject. "They match his eyes."

"That's why I picked them. We went through a small village that had a marketplace. We had to get something for him to wear and I spotted this outfit." Gem shrugged sheepishly. She and Alcmene had always agreed that the hunter should wear blue more often to bring his eyes out.

"Well at least he can't complain about us fussing too much for once," the older woman laughed. She tickled him again and they both laughed at his fresh burst of giggles.

* * *

Alcmene saw to it that they all had a hearty supper that evening. As they sat 'round the table discussing the events of the past few days, she was helping Iolaus eat and smiled as he seemed to fight to keep his eyes open.

Gathering him up in her arms, she carried him to the room she reserved for him whenever he visited. She tucked him in the bed, kissed him on the cheek, and sat with him until he finally gave in to sleep.

By the time she returned to the living area, Hercules had decided that he was going to go to Ares' temple the next day and confront his divine half-brother.

* * *

Hercules was startled awake by his mother frantically screaming his name. He ran quickly across the hall to Iolaus' room where she was sitting on the bed sobbing. The covers of the bed were strung out over the floor and the room was a shamble.

Iolaus was nowhere in sight.

He heard the others coming down the hall as he went in and put his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Mother? What happened?"

Alcmene stood and flung herself into her son's arms.

"Oh, Hercules! I tried to stop them!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "They took Iolaus!"

"Who. . .?"

"I don't know. It was too dark. I came in to check on him and as soon as I got in the room the door swung shut behind me. I heard some horrible laughter and tried to reach Iolaus. He wasn't in the bed. Then. . .in the moonlight. . .a knife. . ." She broke down again.

Hercules held his mother while she wept quietly. He tried to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside he was raging.

He was certain that Ares was behind this. And now he had Iolaus. The thought of his helpless friend in the evil god's hands frightened him beyond words.

He vowed then and there that if Ares had harmed one hair on that child's. . .'Iolaus' he reminded himself. . .head, he wouldn't rest until his brother had been destroyed.

* * *

Ares' temple was filled with the sound of laughter.

"That was great! We got in and grabbed the brat without Herc even knowing we were in the place. What a rush!" Strife laughed again. He looked down at the crying boy sitting on the floor. "BOO!"

The child's frightened scream and increased sobbing only made the pale-faced god laugh harder.

Discord knelt beside the trembling boy. She ran a hand through his hair in mock sympathy.

"Aww. Are you scared, huh?" She grinned wickedly and raised her knife. "You should be!"

The frightened blue eyes followed the knife as it approached his vulnerable throat.

* * *

"DISCORD!!" The angry shout echoed through the temple.

The malicious goddess rolled her eyes and lowered the knife. She turned to face her furious brother.

"The only reason you are still in one piece is because of this plan of yours," the God of War informed her coldly. "How are we going to get Hercules to cooperate if you kill our hostage before he even GETS HERE?!"

"Oh, come on Ares, I was just having some fun," she pouted.

"Yes. I saw that. And if you try to 'have some fun' again before Hercules arrives, you'll find yourself visiting Cronus in Tartarus!" His attention was caught by the boy, whose sobs were growing steadily louder. "I do not want to hear that racket up to the time Hercules gets here. You two idiots had better find some way to shut him up. Without harming him!"

Unfortunately every time the two godlings made a move in his direction or told him to 'be quiet' or 'shut up' his wails only increased. Finally, in exasperation, Ares walked up to him and picked him up. His intention was to order the child to be silent, but as soon as he lifted him, the toddler began to quiet on his own. The dark god's eyes widened in shock as two tiny arms wrapped around his neck and the blond head nuzzled under his chin.

This was not the image the God of War wanted, but at least the bawling had ceased. Resignedly, he walked to his throne and sat with the child on his lap. In order to stop the boy from clinging to him like a leech, he produced a small energy ball to keep him busy.

Strife had been quiet for much longer than he was accustomed. Seeing his uncle sitting with a child on his lap was too good to pass up.

"So, Unk. . .maybe you should change your profession, huh? Ares, God of Nursemaids!" The young god broke down in peals of insane laughter.

Ares was fuming. He was just about to exact some revenge on his nephew, but was beaten to the punch.

Iolaus did not like the white faced man. Strife had been mean to him and was now laughing as he had when he'd scared him.

"Mean man!" the boy shouted and threw his ball at him as hard as he could.

Of course being made of divine energy, the force behind the pitch was magnified greatly.

Strife ceased laughing enough to look up. He saw the ball just before it caught him in the face. The momentum threw him backwards and he collided with the temple's far wall.

Ares watched his nephew fly into the wall and slowly slide down to the ground. He laughed loudly at the sight. He looked down at the child on his lap. Iolaus looked up at him and grinned widely, obviously pleased with himself.

The God of War ruffled the golden curls with one hand, then produced another energy ball, this one a tad more powerful.

' _Maybe having this kid around isn't so bad after all_ ,' he thought, smiling wickedly.

* * *

It was nearly dawn as Hercules hurried along the trail. He had waited until his mother had calmed a bit before heading out for Ares' temple. He had wanted to leave immediately, but couldn't leave her so forlorn.

Gem had assured him that Iolaus was fine. She could sense his fear, but he was unharmed at the time, so he'd waited. Now he was wondering if it was a mistake.

"Ares, so help me. . .If you've harmed that baby. . ." The rational voice tried once more to remind him that this was not one of his children, but he didn't hear it. His paternal instincts had kicked in and nothing or nobody would stop him from getting to his child.

He kept thinking back to the trip to his mother's house. Holding the tiny hand in his while they walked, then carrying him when he grew tired. Iolaus falling and skinning his knee and crying until Hercules hugged him and cooed soothing words in his ear.

He tried again to remind himself that he was thinking of Iolaus, his best friend, his partner, and the man he grew up with. However the memory of the little body curled up next to his, depending on him to shelter him from the strange noises in the dark, reminded him of his longing to be a father again.

So as angry as he was about his friend being in danger, he was much more enraged that his child was taken from him.

Ares would pay.

He saw the dark structure just ahead. As dark and foreboding as the God of War himself.

Then came the strange flashes of light, Ares' wicked laughter, and the definite sound of terrified and anguished whimpering.

The demigod's heart constricted in fear even as his blood boiled at the thought of Iolaus in danger.

He raced quickly towards the entrance of the immense structure.

* * *

As Hercules approached the entrance of the temple it became more and more clear that the whimpering he had heard was not that of a child. In fact, he was certain they were coming from Strife.

He stepped through the entrance just in time to see another flash of light, followed by a scream as Strife went hurdling past him and collided with a pillar. Hercules was still not in far enough to see what was happening in the throne room, but he could hear a child's delighted laughter. It was quickly drowned out by Discord's indignant voice.

"Ares! Don't you dare. . .NO! Please. . ."

There was another flash of light and what he could only guess was the sound of Discord colliding with the wall.

The demigod finally stepped out where he could see the entire room. As his gaze traveled to the throne at the far end his jaw dropped in shock.

Ares was sitting on the throne, a huge grin on his face. In his lap, giggling merrily, was Iolaus. The boy was now wearing a black vest very similar to that of the war god. As he watched, dumbstruck, his brother produced a bright energy ball and handed it to the boy.

Iolaus was preparing to hurl it at Discord, who was just trying to pull herself to her feet. The dark goddess caught sight of Hercules and quickly dove behind him. On the opposite side, Strife had also come up with the same tactic. They ended up in a jumble behind the tall demigod.

Iolaus' eyes had followed Discord's flight. When they fell upon Hercules they widened in surprise.

"Unca Herc!" he squealed with delight.

Ares didn't move, just looked defiantly at his half-mortal brother.

Hercules started to move forward, when he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down at the two desperate faces looking up to him, beseechingly.

"Hercules. _Please_ take him away!" Discord implored in a low voice. Strife nodded his head rapidly in agreement.

Hercules shook his head in disgust, pulled his leg from her grasp and moved toward the throne.

"Ares. I've come to take Iolaus home." The demigod's voice was like ice. "If you get in my way you _will_ regret it." He turned his attention to the toddler, and his voice softened. "Iolaus. C'mon, sweetie, it's time to go home." He held his hand out in invitation.

Iolaus looked at the offered hand, then back to Ares. He started to move hesitantly forward, but the war god put his arm around the small waist and stopped him. Instead of struggling, the boy just leaned back against his chest.

"No. I don't think so." Ares' voice was deathly calm.

"Ares. Let him go!" Hercules' eyes were blazing even as his voice turned to ice once more.

"I don't think so, Brother." Ares stood and turned Iolaus so that the child's head was now resting on his shoulder. "Iolaus is happy here. Can't you tell? I have _no_ intention of giving him up. Now or ever."

"What–?" Hercules was flabbergasted. "But you detested Iolaus."

"True." The God of War admitted. "But now I have the chance to mold him into a warrior I could be proud of. The greatest warrior this world has seen!" He laughed loudly, then looked at Hercules smugly. "And there's nothing you can do about it, dear brother."

"We'll see about that." Hercules started forward, menacingly.

"And how do you propose to take him, hmm? If you attack me, he'll be caught in the middle. He could be hurt." The god's eyes darkened and narrowed. "And _neither_ of us wants that!" There was a definite threat in his voice.

Hercules stopped. He looked longingly at the child in his evil brother's arms. As much as he wanted to just grab Iolaus and leave, he knew he'd never risk harming him. . .so did Ares.

He was getting desperate. There had to be some way to get Iolaus back. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He backed away from Ares, looking appraisingly at the structure around him.

"Your temple's looking good, Ares. If I were you I'd hate to have to rebuild it. . .again." Hercules' smile could rival his brother's in its wickedness.

"What are you talking about?" For the first time Ares actually looked worried.

"I was just remembering the last time Sage was in your temple." He gave Ares a sad look and shook his head, sighing. "And as soon as Gem finds out I didn't get Iolaus back. . .well you _know_ how those two are."

Ares looked at the child in his arms, then at his temple. The last time those two menaces had been there, he'd been left with nothing but ruins. Glowering at his brother, he handed Iolaus over.

"Take him and get out of my sight." he growled, then vanished, taking Discord and Strife with him.

Iolaus saw Ares disappear and held his hands out to the empty space.

"Where go?" he asked in a small voice, his bottom lip quivering. "Come back!!"

Hercules turned the small body in his arms and saw the tears streaking his face. He kissed the damp cheek and placed the golden head on his shoulder.

"Shhh." he cooed. "It's ok. Let's go home now."

He walked quickly out of the empty temple, but as soon as they got outside, the toddler seemed to grow more and more agitated. He was now sobbing uncontrollably and straining over the demigod's shoulder as if reaching for something. . .or someone.

"Back!! Peeeeeease!!"

"No, Sweetheart. We have to go home now." It broke his heart to have Iolaus so upset, but there was no way he would let his brother dictate the outcome of his life.

He was almost back to his mother's house, Iolaus asleep in his arms, before he realized that Ares had already done so. The god was the only one who knew what the potion was that had changed the hunter into this helpless child. It was obvious Ares had no intentions of helping change him back.

As the house came in view he realized something else. He was not disappointed with that knowledge. He was ashamed to admit that he was enjoying being a father again. . .even if his 'son' was his best friend.

' _This isn't right. I'm being selfish. Iolaus needs his life back. . .and I need_ him _back_.'

* * *

The next few days went well. Iolaus had seemed to put Ares behind him and was once again happy to be with Alcmene and Jason.

Hercules and the girls would play with him, but were careful to keep a little distance, knowing what was to come.

At the end of the week they were preparing to leave. Jason and Alcmene would keep Iolaus with them and make as good a life for him as possible until they were able to find a cure.

Hercules picked the boy up and gave him a hug. Iolaus' eyes were brimming with tears, but the demigod promised he would be back to visit and assured him that 'Nana' and 'Papaw' would be here for him.

"Be a good boy, Iolaus, and I'll see you soon."

He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then handed him to Jason.

Alcmene moved up to her husband's side and patted Iolaus' head. They stood by the gate and waved to Hercules and the girls as the disappeared from sight.

As soon as the figures could no longer be seen, they headed back to the house to begin their new life as a family.

The End  
(or maybe just the beginning...)  



End file.
